Buffy In Gotham
by brandiebee
Summary: Crossover story, Buffy heads to Gotham wanting to help Batman take down the Joker. However, when she arrives she finds the Joker to be overwhelming. Bruce Wayne finds himself smitten with her, but how will he react to her secrets?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BUFFY/BATMAN. I wish I did. :-) Hope you guys enjoy! Earlier on, there's more story and plot than romance, but as everything develops, things get much deeper. Please review, Thanks!**

* * *

**Intro**

The sunlight cascaded in on the hardwood floor of Buffy Summer's hotel room. It'd been a while since she'd been allowed the time to relax, and she was taking full advantage. She propped her head up on a pillow and scooted herself upwards before turning on the television. The London News was reporting on the city of Gotham. Buffy had never been to Gotham herself, but the beasties she fought would sometimes mention the great big bat. Seems legend had them more spooked of him than her, and she fancied him an ally if she was to ever was to meet the bat himself. She sighed out loud before realizing what she was seeing.

There was a man, face painted white, red lipstick or maybe even paint splashed around his lips. His hair was a mess of green and look unwashed and dirty. She eyed his suit of purple and green, and listened to his laughter as he held up a hostage and snapped the man's neck for all to see. The man began to make idle threats at the great Batman before the video went hazy and they cut back to a reporter. Buffy's eyes narrowed on the profile picture above the newscaster.

"The Joker," Buffy mouthed, "too bad he isn't a demon."

Bang. Bang. Bang. Buffy jumped, realizing she was slightly on edge. Xander walked into her room, popped his eye patch at her before sitting down.

"All this news about the States getting you riled up," he asked quizzically.

"I dunno. It's just always bothered me to see humans taking human lives. I can't fight people. Well, I can, I have…"

"You can't go off chasing every serial killer that pops up, or psychopath, or random robber. You wouldn't be around to fight the real bad guys."

"Xander, this guy is just as bad as some of the demons I've fought. And he keeps slipping the 'Great Batman' up," she replied adding air quotations, "if he can't catch him, maybe I should. This guy's in it for the big haul. He wants to destroy a city. He's just as bad as Glory."

"Well, see, that I disagree with, Glory kind of wanted to destroy the whole world. And the whole being that is you."

"A fun time game I'd like to play with this 'joker'. Still, I can't help but feel like I've met him before. There's a certain familiarity to him."

"Maybe you feel that way because you really want him to be a demon."

"And Batman," Buffy continued ignoring Xander, "the whole city has basically turned against him. He's the only one capable of catching this creep, and the people he is trying to save are turning against him. I can, sad to say, relate…"

Xander focused his one eye away from Buffy for a moment, remembering all too well their turn on Buffy not too long ago. She touched his chin gently.

"Anyways, I always want them to be demons… and usually, they are," she retorted before grabbing her overcoat, "looks like rest and relaxation will have to wait, again."

**Chapter One**

That afternoon Buffy spent packing her luggage for an impromptu trip to Gotham City. Giles had given her the "be careful" speech a thousand times, and the "you really don't have to do this" speech about half of that. Only after all the speeches did he agree to get some of his contacts to secure her a place to stay, a feasible cover, and her beloved trunk of weapons that Angel had took over watch of when they flew to London. She'd put Faith in charge of the girls under her command, and instructed Willow Dawn was to behave or have no free time. Xander had volunteered to come with Buffy, but she'd denied him.

"I'll only be gone a few weeks. You guys can manage. I'm doing strictly infiltration work, putting this guy in jail, and them I'm back. Simple. Don't worry. And Stop furring your eyebrow at me!"

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Rough him up and put him in jail. Period. What Batman can't seem to do. And since this guy is evidently in between our leagues of criminals, his being hoodlums, mine being crazed demons, I think I've got authority," she joked grabbing her stuff and loading it into her cab.

"Let us know what's going on."

"I'm sure you'll see it on the news soon enough. I have to do this. I don't know why. I'm drawn to this mess unusually strong, and my slayer senses are tingly. I promise I'll be careful. And remember, he's not a demon. He's just a man," she stated. Xander took a hollow stance before replying.

"The last time you fought a man, he shot you. Understand my concern. I can't loose you," he answered. Buffy looked up calmly, giving Xander a kiss on the cheek before heading off to the airport. She knew his concern was well placed, and there was no more need for words.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Buffy arrived exhausted in Gotham. She went straight to "her" apartment, and gazed around in wonder. There was a ton of stuff she knew should be in a museum and certainly not in an apartment. She smirked at the thought of Giles's friends being just as Giles-like as him. There was a small packet of information on her alias on the desk, but just as she pulled it all out to read it, she fell asleep. She'd really hoped to get right to work, but it was a set back she didn't mind. The next night, she was out on the town. Her name was Marissa Lancaster, and she was there visiting family un-expectantly who evidently owned a well-established art facility downstairs from her apartment. The packet had also stated they were regrettably out of town for the next two months. "Tell everyone you should have known a surprise visit would never work with Lancasters," the note had said. She really wished she could have meet these people, they seemed interesting. She decided to dress casual, black jeans, black shirt, hair pinned up. She didn't want to draw any attention from anyone. She asked a store clerk where the rougher parts of the city were, only to be laughed and told all over.

"Thanks," she replied, "you've been of _great_ help."

"I ain't kiddin' little miss. All over. That Bat's done nothing for us down here. Got his head up in the sky," the short, stubby man argued frankly. Buffy nodded slightly before taking her leave. There was a bar across the street, and she figured it looked as good a place as any to start her decent into crime in Gotham. She walked in, trying to not look as if she was searching everyone in the room. She failed, but no one took any notice of her surveillance, only of her small and graceful stature. A few men whistled when she walked by, sizing her up. Buffy tried hard not to roll her eyes out of her head, and took a sit at the bar next to a man in a large overcoat. The bartender smiled nicely at her and asked in a raspy voice, "What'll be miss?" She thought for a moment, before the man next to her answered him for her.

"Make it a Tom Collins. She looks like a Tom Collins sort of girl to me," the man said turning to face her. He was stout, a bit worse for wear, and he extended his hand towards her. "Name's Barley. It's been a hell of a night. Least I can do is finish it off by buying a pretty lady a drink," he continued as Buffy shook his hand firmly. He raised it to his dry lips and kissed hers gently. Buffy winced, but didn't let it show.

"Thank you. If you don't mind the intrusion, what's been 'a hell of a night'," she said as innocently as she could.

"Oh, me and my boys have a had a wild ride, I'll just put it that way. Anymore in detail, and well, you might have one too," he said with a grin. Buffy made a mental note that this man must be followed, and began to idly sip her drink. He said a few more words and then got up to leave. She waited a few more minutes, then headed out herself, eyeing him as he hung up the payphone outside and started walking north. She followed him, a great distance away until they came upon an alley way. She felt uneasy about this, and Giles words of "never let yourself get cornered in" came back into mind. She giggled at all the times she hadn't remembered that over the years, and held her position where she was. She could hear chatter down the alley, and could only hear about every other word from where she was standing.

"The boss 'as got us ….. 8'clock sharp. ……across street." She tried to hear more, but as she heard their footsteps quickly left the scene. She figured that'd be it for the night. A successful adventure her first night out, worthy of a pat on the back.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I of course don't own any of the franchises! This story is purely for entertainment!

**Chapter Two**

The next evening she headed out about seven, and ventured back to same spot, only this time she took to the roof to overlook the alley and the street across. She knew something had to go down tonight, and even if it didn't involve the joker, perhaps she could peek his interest by roughing up the competition. She laid on the roof, peeking over into the alley for what seemed like forever, before she heard footsteps behind her. She jumped to her feet, and turned around ready to take out whatever was creeping upon her. She looked down at a cat and frowned.

"My slayer instincts, not what they used to be. Time to retire huh, kitty kitty," she whispered. What she didn't realize was there was a very real Batman on the roof with her, eyeing her suspiciously from afar. She turned back to her post, and refocused her gaze. Across the street she heard a commotion before all hell let loose. A loud explosion roared down the street, as the jewelry shop's glass windows busted from within, fire shooting out in all directions. The maniacal laughter roaring from what seemed like all directions.

"This is it," she said outloud, "he's here." She watched as men in clown masks paraded away from the scene, not a care in them. She felt a gush of air from behind her, and watched as the Batman leapt from right behind her down onto the street below. He began to fight off the henchmen of the Joker, taking them down so quickly even Buffy was in awe. He looked back up at her, and she felt the intensity of his stare.

"He'd been watching me…"

He then turned his attention to the man in the purple suit dancing his way towards him.

"Oh it's about timmmmmmmmmme you showed up," he slurred about, looking even more carefree then his men. He showed no sign of fear of the bat. There was no hesitation in him, and Buffy noted that's why she was there. Batman rushed him, but the Joker flipped him on his back gracefully and began to drag a knife along his mask while shooting his gun in all directions. The Bat laid on the ground still a bit groggy, and Buffy growled to the top of her lungs.

"STOP," she roared as she leapt down to a shorter building, and then to the street. The Batman looked at her, and then to the Joker who had stopped his random shooting and turned to her. He licked his lips in her direction, before stopping his whole demeanor. He looked as if he'd seen a ghost. He didn't move, and Buffy wondered if he was breathing. Maybe he was a demon, she thought to herself momentarily before he shifted his head to the side and let out a cackle far more frightening than before. He then turned and ran off towards a van speeding towards him, and jumped into it before they speed off past both her and the Batman. He grabbed her shoulders, and spun her around.

"Who are you," he questioned.

"An ally," she replied, "Is he always like that?"

"No, usually he's worse," he answered.

"Why didn't you do something else?"

"It's no point Joker's men are all over, I can't take down them all," he replied.

"I can help."

"How? Why are you here?"

"To capture a criminal who you can't catch."

"Save yourself, and stay far away from the Joker. He'll kill a girl like you for the thrill."

"I'm not as breakable as I look."

"With the Joker, anyone is," he stated before flying off towards the rooftops again. Buffy stood alone in the street, staring at the destruction before the cops showed up. She hurried off back towards the apartment She stared into the mirror, wondering to herself.

"Why are you so familiar," she whispered to herself, annoyed she couldn't recall. It was as if she could pluck him from her memory if only she could reach him. She turned to the bed and decided it was the only choice for now.

Fire burned everywhere; there was panic all around her. She looked around at all of her friends, who threw shame upon their faces at her. They could never know, never.

_The house was quiet. She stumbled to her mother's room, eyes full of tears and discontent. She was covered face to feet with bruises and blood. She touched her mother, who woke up in a surprised fit._

_ "Buffy, Buffy, are you okay, God you look a mess!"_

_ "Yeah, Mom… I'm okay. But, I have to tell you something. And it's bad. I, I, might have, well, kind of," she choked out, not knowing how to state the truth without stating the truth. "I accidentally, burned the gym down."_

_ "You did what!?"_

Buffy woke with a start. It'd been quite a long time since she'd dreamt of that night. Later in the evening, she headed downstairs and entered the art gallery. It really was an amazing place, a few employees smiled warmly at her. She imagined they'd been given her cover story, or maybe even knew the truth. Buffy had never really appreciated art, but some of the pieces were too fascinating not to enjoy.

"I can hear Giles now…"

She looked to her left to see a rather tall, handsome man admiring a large wall painting near the entrance. He glanced at her, and a since of déjà vu swept her over. You've got to quit it, Buffy thought to herself. He walked over to her and extended his hand.

"You must be Marissa, the Lancaster's niece," he stated firmly.

"Yes, yes, I am," Buffy said almost hiccupping the words.

"I'm Bruce Wayne, I was just thinking about purchasing one of their pieces the have for sale here. It really is a fine work," he continued. His suit was designer, Buffy noted, and his hair was well trimmed.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll be delighted," Buffy answered heading over to the canvas to check it out herself. The man walked up behind her, and very casually said, "I don't know if this would be an intrusion, but I must say I'm taken by you. Would you care to join me for dinner this evening?"

She was being asked on a date, for the first time in a long time. She blushed, and hesitantly nodded her head. She eyed him from the side, noting he was dreamingly handsome though oversophisticated for her tastes. He glanced back at the canvas before telling the woman behind the counter that he'd like it delivered to his home, and rattled off the address. Flashy, Buffy mused.

"I'll pick you up here, is that alright," he asked.

"I, I'm flattered by your generosity, but I'd rather just meet you," Buffy replied. Perhaps it was his coming on to strong that made her feel uneasy at him. She wasn't sure, but she wasn't setting herself up. He nodded at her, and answered, "Chateau Debussy, on 4th Ave. Around…."

"Seven would be great," she finished. He smiled at her, waved goodbye to the clerk Buffy found out to be named Denise, and took his leave.

She went back upstairs, decided she would attempt to research the Joker herself on Willow's spare laptop. She giggled at the spare laptop comment. About five she began to get ready for her date with Bruce. She'd looked him up as well, and found him to be a wealthy man, noted for his generosity with charities, and his dating of women. The last bit hit a sore spot in her side, but she carried on to the restaurant in the best dress she'd brought with her and met him by the reception desk. He held out his hand and lead her to their table.

"What would you like to drink, I prefer a glass of wine with dinner myself," he asked pouring himself one as he spoke.

"I'll just have water for now, thank you," Buffy replied, thinking to herself he was just being nice. She wanted to be mean with him for some reason.

"Alright, oh I wanted to tell you, the painting finished off one of my

guest bedrooms. It looks amazing. My best to your family. I've been buying works there for years," he said, and Buffy could feel his stare intensify. Did he know she was faking, she wondered.

"But I've never had the pleasure to meet you," he continued.

"Surely the pleasure is all mine. This restaurant is really elegant. London has some beautiful places, but I think it's because their all old," she coughed, "I think I'll have a glass of wine after all." Can you not control your catchy-ness for two seconds Buff, she corrected herself. She couldn't help but feel their meeting was awkward. Everything felt very forced. Maybe he'd just wanted to take her out and show her a good time because he was a long time customer of her "family". She tried to wash the thoughts from her head.

"So what do you do, in London?"

"Oh, I'm a teacher," she replied. She was always good at making the truth work for her in these sorts of situations.

"And what do you teach?"

"A girl's school," she answered, noticing his face shift.

"I meant what, as in subject," he laughed. She felt his demeanor change a bit, as if his guard had relaxed a little.

"Oh, sorry," she corrected, "I teach gymnastics. And martial arts, you know, self defense type, urm, stuff."

"Really?"

"Yes. I know, wouldn't know to look at me, but I'm really quite the specialist," she said feeling a bit happy with herself.

"That's spectacular. I inherited a company, not much of a heavy worker... But I enjoy marital arts as a hobby, perhaps we should spare sometime?"

Buffy laughed at his introduction, and nodded her head. He gave her a genuine smile before their waiter interrupted them with two plates. The both began to eat, answering questions about random things before Bruce interrupted.

"How about, after dinner?"

"Um, well, I'm a little poorly dressed for the occasion," Buffy replied, not really wanting to have to tone down her skills. She winced at the thought of Riley.

"I can arrange you to have a change of clothes at my home. Come on, it's not often I get to practice with someone else," Bruce replied firmly lying. He had to know more about this woman. She'd offered her help to him, but he would not put her into harms way without first knowing who she was and how good she was. And the only way to do that was to meet her as Bruce, and not as Batman, without blowing his own cover. He noted the fact that she was rather beautiful wasn't helping him.

"Have it all covered then," she retorted, coming out a bit harsher than expected, "Sure, that sounds like _fun_."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Buffy nor Batman, nor anything to do with either one. This story is purely for fun, and I'm hoping you guys are loving it so far!**

CHAPTER THREE

Buffy and Bruce stood in a large room full of all sorts of combat gear. Buffy had been awed by the penthouse itself, but this was almost too much.. It reminded her of the Magic Box's back room, only ten times bigger. Already changed, Bruce extended his hand to her and led her to the middle of the room.

"What first?"

"Hm?"

"What should we try first," he repeated.

"Oh, well, that's up to you," Buffy replied realizing she didn't really know technical names for half of the moves she used daily, "just try to hit me I guess." Bruce gave her a funny look, and then attempted to punch her. Buffy flipped him on his back quickly, and then helped him up.

"Quick," he gasped catching his breath a little.

"I try," she replied smiling, "again." He went to rush her, and she jumped over top of him and rolled herself back to a standing position before Bruce turned around. He realized he didn't have to hold back quite as much as he'd expected. They danced back and forth several more times before Buffy clipped him, accidentally, in the chest. He coughed and fell backwards. She realized she hadn't controlled herself enough and hurried over to him.

"You okay," she breathed.

"Fine. Won't expecting that."

"Didn't mean to, kinda put all my force into it," she lied.

"Mm, well I kind of owe you this one then."

He jumped up towards her and knocked her on her back, pinning her to the floor. She stared into his eyes for a few seconds before tossing him off. He tumbled across the floor, impressed.

"And for that comment, you deserved that," Buffy recanted coming to a stance, ready for him to come at her again. Bruce didn't, and instead leaned his head at her.

"Who are you, really?" He knew he was crossing into dangerous territory, and leaving an open for his identity to have to be revealed. There was something mysterious about this girl, but nothing that made him suspect her now. The calm in her presence made him unsure of himself.

"A superhero!"

Buffy clapped her hands and then half-laughed. "Seriously Bruce, what are you getting at?"

"I'd like to meet you again, I hate to have to cut this short. I'll have Alfred take you home," he interrupted noticing Alfred's presence by the door. It was an omen something was up. Buffy noted the shift in atmosphere and nodded.

"Fine, when's good for you? I plan a long day of nothingness tomorrow, care to change it?"

She yearned to know more about this mysterious man that Bruce seemed to be. Perhaps he'd be a key to Gotham.

Back at the apartment she paced the floors. The workout with Bruce had got her riled up, more than she really wanted to admit. She hadn't felt the presence of any vampires since she'd gotten to Gotham, but damn she had to try to find at least one. She felt in an instant like Faith, yearning to find and kill. She headed out, hoping too for a run in with the Joker. She heard the running behind her and before you could blink, she turned and knocked a street thug out. There were several more, surrounding her then and all giving her the look she hated to see from any man. They were staring at her like a thing.

"Now hun, that won't a very nice thing to do, was it?"

"Sure it was," she grinned. She attacked the fowl man, hitting him just enough to knock him out, but not enough to kill him. The others swarmed her, and a few kicks and punches, they were all out. She wiped her hands off, and fixed her hair back.

"Well, not vampires, but whatever."

"That was pretty fancy work-ah," a husky voice came from near her. She glanced to the side to see the Joker coming towards her.

"Haven't you heard that stalking isn't really the 'in' thing anymore," she questioned realizing she had to explain this to way too many men.

"I prefer the term 'watching after'." He answered grinning wildly at her.

"Thanks, but don't really need the gesture."

"Wasn't watching after you, but it's cute you'd think tha-tah."

Buffy felt slightly insulted. She went to raise a fist, and he lunged at her, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her closer. She knew she could escape, but she let him carry on his display.

"My my, you are gorgeous. Mmm, that scent is sooo, hm," he murmered barely audible. Buffy prepared to push him away, but he hugged her tighter, now completely wrapped around her.

"Now, Now doll face, there'll be none of tha-tah!"

She used her strength and broke free, throwing him backwards onto his back.

"Oh, yes yes. There'll be plenty of that," she recanted. He smirked at her.

"I hope so, I do like to dance. Do you recall," he said swaying side to side as if they were friends just talking about the weather. He stopped and glanced at his watch, "You are here for me. Little ol' me. Finally. I thought you'd never show. See you soon, doll." With that, he speed off up the street. Buffy, bewildered by his actions, just stood quietly. She could smell him all over her. It sickened her how good he smelt. His words haunted her, he was waiting for her? Was he a demon? She headed back to the apartment lost in thought. She took the long way, hoping she'd feel more grounded by the time sleep was suppose to happen. She came into the building to find it empty. Since her stay, she'd never known the lobby to be empty. There was always someone working. She headed up the stairwell to the apartment to became aware there was something in her back pocket.

"_Had this delivered while we danced doll face. You think I didn't want to see more of you the second I saw you? Playing hard to get after all this time? Does it bother you how close I was and you didn't notice to stop me? I'll leave you smiling this time._

_J"_

Buffy winced. He'd stuck this in her back jean pocket, and she really hadn't felt it. She was supposed to be the one in control. Had she been so blinded by their confrontation she hadn't noticed? Or was he really that good? She hit the door hard, leaving a dent. She frowned at it and went inside to lay down. He talked like he knew her. Was he always this crazy? Had she gotten in over her head? She finally fell to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Buffy nor Batman, nor anything to do with either one. This story is purely for fun, and I'm hoping you guys are loving it so far!**

CHAPTER FOUR

Morning came all too soon. Buffy gathered herself up and headed downstairs ready to face whatever the day would bring. The phone rang, and the clerk motioned for her to take the call.

"Buffy, it's Giles. Well, it's everyone technically. How are things going?"

"I'm not sure Giles. I don't feel like I've made much progress. The Joker is a powerful character. That makes me uneasy as hell. And he talks like he knows me. You know that sense of familiarity I got with him? Maybe it wasn't too unfounded, you know?"

"Perhaps not, your instincts are usually correct. Take caution, everything seems calm here for a change. Willow's got Dawn doing her homework like clockwork, I'm sort of impressed."

"Me too. Thank her with chocolate for me."

Buffy finished up talking to Giles, who she suddenly missed more than anything, and then realized she'd be meeting Bruce again soon. She decided the best method to prepare for their encounter would be to shop.

She visited the bank nearest her apartment to grab some cash for her trip and shortly after entering heard wild gunshots in all directions. Screams let out from all the patrons, and people ducked everywhere. She turned to see six men in clown masks grabbing up people and tossing them and laughing wildly. She ran towards the first, and kicked him square in the fast, grabbing his gun as she did. The second went to shoot her, missed and was the smashed in the balls with the gun before Buffy clocked him on the head. The others persisted in shooting at her, and she ran and ducked behind the counter with half a dozen employees who squeaked at her presence.

"Get her," came the Joker's voice. She raised up to greet him.

"Well hey there, I thought the little clowns were fun. But hey, you're just as great," she stated, jumping over the counter and rushing him. The others wouldn't shoot as long as she stayed close to him, a fact that amused and frightened her. His weapon, a large knife, dropped as she barreled into him. He rolled her over, and licked her cheek before she managed to knee him off of her.

"Tasteful," he laughed.

She punched him in the face, and he grinned harder as blood rushed to his cheek. She hated his unstoppable laughter. He grabbed his knife before Buffy could stop him, and cornered her back.

"Now, where were we. A dance. You owe me," he calmly stated as he held the knife close to her neck.

"I can get away, you realize that?"

"Not without a lot of gun fire, and a chance my cargo might get ruined. One of which applies to you, and one of which applies to me-ah."

"Don't care," she answered, grabbing the knife and pushing his on fist into his face.

"What's with the face," he winced, rubbing it and smearing his makeup.

"I dunno. Must be your charming cheekbones," Buffy quipped before kicking him in the chest. He fell backwards, jumped up, and ran back at her. He was fast, and as if he liked the pain kept coming at her, over and over.

"Are you a glutton for punishment," she asked finally.

"Maybe I just like being close to you," he answered frankly, dragging his tongue along his lips. Buffy smirked and went to hit him again. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

"Look me in the eye, and honestly tell me you didn't miss me," he whispered. She let out a gasp, and pulled away.

"Not on your life…," she let out. She backed away from him, as if he was an infection. He motioned to the men to put their guns away.

"The cops will be, uh, here… very soon. And probably the Pesky Pesky Batman. I'll see you around," he cooed, heading off with others. They all passed her as she stood cold. Her mind seemed to crash around her. She felt faint. 'I'm having a panic attack,' she thought to herself as she began to sway to the side. The fire, it flashed in her head. Los Angeles, her old school. The gym. Everything blazing. The fight, the fire. She couldn't breathe. Buffy felt herself heave over as she passed out.

Buffy woke up several hours later to find Bruce by her bedside with flowers. She squeezed her eyelids together before they adjusted and thanked him with a gentle bow of the head.

"How are you doing?"

"I feel fine, I think all the excitement must have gotten me," she replied.

"All those self defense lessons never built you up for him, did they?"

She gave him a quizzical look. If he only knew, she mused. She sat up, physically fine, but wanted to just sit forever. Bruce was interrupting her brooding time. He seemed to understand he'd overstepped his bounds.

"Didn't mean to insult you," he corrected.

"You didn't. Honest. Sorry, I guess I sort of missed our date…"

"Best excuse I've received so far."

"You get stood up often?"

"You'd be surprised."

"Well, another time then. I should be good to go now. I don't know what happened. Either way, it's embarrassing for me to be laying here in the hospital," she told him. She hated hospitals enough as it was, and she always seemed to end up in them.

"I'll let them know you're ready to check out. Oh, and while you're lying here and can't get away and all, I'd like to ask you to join me for an event at my office in a few days. Having a bunch of important people I don't really know that well over for a charity fundraiser," he grinned, "and they expect me to have at least one date."

"At least," she mocked, "Yes, I'll come." He grinned at her, and Buffy felt her heart skip. She mentally kicked herself for letting him be so handsome.

Once back to the apartment, Buffy called back to London and happily talked to Willow, who was more than pleased Buffy had met someone.

"You haven't really talked to anyone since Spike… I'm glad he's at least got your attention. And hey, bizillionaire!"

"Thanks for the approval Willow, really," Buffy joked.

"So this Joker guy is just as intense in person as on TV. You sure you don't need backup?"

"I think so for now. He seems to have an obsession with me. Funny how crazy killers do that so often. I can play on that, I hope. But in the meanwhile, I've seen not one vampire. Not one."

"Woah. I say we take up headquarters there…"

"Seriously," Buffy laughed. It wasn't too long after Buffy found herself asleep again. She hadn't told them about her 'episode' as she'd choose to refer to it as. She didn't know what the Joker had managed to stir up in her, but she knew she'd have to fight it off and remain strong before him. If he'd seen her pass out like that, she'd be dead right now.

Over the next two days she was a hit and miss on information about his whereabouts, or unsuspected run-ins. She wasn't sure if she was disappointed or pleased from their 'vacation'. Bruce had been her dinner company, and he hadn't mentioned sparing again since her fainting incident. He had maintained his new personality, which she was beginning to feel taken to. As she headed in from a late walk, she realized instantly something was wrong. The glass door was smashed, and there was a whimpering sound from behind the sales desk. Buffy dashed over to it to find Denise tied up and bleeding.

"He, he was here. He let me live to tell you… soon. He said you'd understand," she coughed out while Buffy untied her. Before them were all the paintings, covered in smiles and handprints in red, green, and purple paint. She had no choice but to call the police, who came and were shortly followed by Bruce. He rushed in to her, and grabbed her close.

"Are you alright, was he here when you arrived?"

"No, no. Denise was. She's a mess. I need to tell the employees to stay home for a few days. I think he'll come back," she answered. Bruce took her cheek into his hands.

"Come stay with me," he demanded. He had convinced himself this woman was someone over her head, but she'd still managed to captivate him at their nightly meetings. And though he had tried to keep himself from become smitten, he had.

"No. I won't involve you in this any further. If he's tailing me, he knows where I've been each evening, and you're already in danger. I'm sorry Bruce, but I can't see you anymore." Bruce looked as if he'd been slapped. He felt the desire to tell her, everything, but he just nodded. Who was this woman he asked himself.

"At least still join me tonight for the banquet," he said. He still felt she'd be safer with him. She hesitated, than gave him a hug.

"Fine. But Bruce, until this is all over, I really can't see you after tonight. And then, I'll have to go back to London. It's foolish to think we can be anything more than friends," she openly admitted, slightly saddening herself. She felt him shift in her hug.

"If that's what you believe and want," he began, "I accept it. But, the fact you've thought of it… does make it harder to deny I have too." He realized she had more secrets for him to discover, and more than likely, he never would. It hurt him, as he'd just let himself go. Buffy agreed to get ready at Bruce's penthouse rather than stay at the apartment. Before she knew it, the party had begun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Buffy nor Batman, nor anything to do with either one. This story is purely for fun, and I'm hoping you guys are loving it so far! This is where the story takes its big shift, Please review and let me know what you think! Also, this is the big cliff hanger until I post again! I'm done with Chapter Six, but will post it only once Chapter Seven is complete! Thanks again!**

CHAPTER FIVE

Bruce was startled by Buffy in the dark blue gown he'd gotten for her. She looked amazing, and it was bittersweet to see her so dazzling only to know she was temporary. He didn't understand why she'd won him over so quickly with her charms, but he loved every second of it. Even if she'd underestimated the Joker, he'd still hoped to have an ally.

"Did anyone tell you it was impolite to stare?"

"Did anyone tell you it was a crime to look that good," Bruce replied quickly as Buffy tried to contain her smile. She'd been too open with him earlier, she knew, but how she'd begun to feel for him in the midst of all the chaos, he had to know it was all to end. She knew Bruce may have the money to fly around the world everyday, but he could never know she was the slayer.

They entered the lobby, which was full of trays of food and beverages, as well as people. Everyone turned and clapped towards Bruce, who bowed his heads to his guests before making a welcoming speech.

"Now we mingle," Bruce nudged her, and as he did the doors to Wayne enterprise roared open, displaying several doubled over security guards and the Joker and his clowns. Bruce grabbed Buffy's arm and tried to pull her to the side before he laid his eyes on her. The Joker grinned and noticed, and simply said "Too Late." He hurried over to Bruce.

"Ah, the billionaire Bruce Way-nah. You are always throwing the best parties, with all the most important people… too me," he said flashing back to his previous event with Harvey Dent, "and fortunate for you, you won't have to see what I'm about to do."

He clocked Bruce in the face, and he fell to the ground. Buffy shrieked, but there was no time to check on him. Bruce stayed to the ground waiting for moment to escape without anyone noticing his disappearance. The Joker grabbed Buffy, pulling her close.

"This time… You leave, with me."

"Fine, but your men go too. Everyone leaves. Got me?"

"Oh, I've got you. And as you are a lady, I'll grant you that demand," he replied, swooping her up and motioning his head for his boys to follow. They stopped their destruction in the lobby and ran after. Buffy couldn't afford to attack him in front of all these people, and she didn't want them hurting Bruce while she was away. The Joker seemed the ultimate of the jealous type. Once outside, the Joker climbed the both of them into his van and they began to speed off. Buffy noted the men with guns, the men without, and the Joker. She sighed. There were five of them total, including the driver.

Meanwhile, Bruce had gotten to his Batman gear, changed, and was in hot pursuit. He hadn't been able to stop him. His mask was in the way. Fury raged inside him.

Buffy tried intentionally not to stare at the Joker. He noticed.

"Too beautiful to look at?"

"Hardly," she replied.

"Perhaps if I looked more like you were used to."

"Oh?"

"Yes Yes, more like how I used to," he answered.

"And that was?"

"Normal. See, one of these days, you'll understand," he continued as he leaned in towards her, "one of these days, you'll know. Until then, do you remember…"

He trailed off as he let his lips touch hers. Buffy tried to move, but she was tied up, and shoved in a corner by gun point. He kissed her hard, then pulled her in closer for a moment, rubbing her back gently. Buffy went stiff.

"Freshmen don't really know what they're doing, do they," he broke off. He sounded like he was talking in riddles. He shoved her away.

"You're just not like you used to be. What happened? World get you down? Mommy walk off a cliff, hmm?" Buffy resisted the urge to kick him in the face.

"Course, you were the one who ditched me after all, well… so I thought-ah. I really shouldn't be so willing to try again, should I? Maybe I'll just let the boys at you," he continued bouncing his knees, and wiping the paint from his face. He leaned back towards Buffy, fresh faced, and whispered, "Know me, uh, now?"

The familiarity swallowed her. His eyes, his wild hair. She started to feel cold. The fire rose in her head.

"No, no…"

"Not fair, is it? Little Annie's a long way from home, aren't you?"

"No. You can't be. Jack?"

"Ding Ding Ding, give the girl a cookie and a gun," he yelled laughter erupting in the van.

"But, why?"

"Why? What's it with women and whyssssssss."

Buffy stared in confusion, and simply wanted to get away. Jack had been her 'boyfriend' before leaving Los Angeles after the fire. He'd been an outcast, and after she found out she was the slayer, she spent less and less time with her 'in crowd', and had found him. She'd denied all of her clique and dated him, and fallen for him. She'd wanted him to be her first, her last. He was solid, and as her world fell around her with vampires and demons that she could never tell him about, he kept her going.

After she'd been kicked out of school, her other friends would have nothing to do with her. But Jack, she had thought he'd be different. She called everyday for a month, but his mother just said he didn't want to talk to her, and the letters she'd wrote had all been returned. She'd simply just thought he'd pushed her away like all of her friends. She couldn't tell them her secret, it wouldn't have won them back anyways, but she'd only honestly been hurt by Jack. She'd risked her popularity for him, pulled and Cordy and Xander, and he'd up and ditched her. Shortly after she'd given up on Jack ever talking to her again, she had Angel looking after her. She shook the thoughts from her head.

"You asshole," she cried out before ripping the rope binding her hands, and jumping for the door. She broke it open with her force, and rolled out, dress ripping as she went. The van swerved to a stop and the Joker jumped out after her.

"Me…. Me? You were the liar back then doll," he cooed.

"Shut up. Shut the hell up," she roared. The familiarity, his smell. Everything whirled in her head and made her want to vomit, "what happened to you?"

"The world," he laughed, "the world after you left." He touched his face and then began to walk towards her again.

"Stay back."

"Make me, I know you can. You can finish me off. You're the only one who can and you know that don't you… Buffy."

"You, this, this can't be happening. Jack, this can't be you."

"Oh, it is. It really is. Jack's been gone a long time. Freed. To be, me."

"Is this why my letters were returned? This," she said flaring her arms at him, shaking.

"Let-ters," he replied leaning his head over, stroking his knife.

"The letters I wrote you," Buffy managed to say over the feeling to just run.

"These? Oh… these!" he said taking a small stack of old envelopes out of his jacket.

"How did you get those, those were returned…," she choked out feeling the hurt rise in her chest.

"You think I didn't go over every inch of you apartment? That I just, walked in a painted a few paintings and left? Come come now, Buffy, you should know me better. I searched every inch of your apartment, smelled every smell there was to smell, licked the inside of some of your more… delicate possessions, and helped myself to your weapon trunk," he smirked. "And I thought I had a taste for knives, mmm you put me to shame. So you diddddd blow up the gym. My, my, what a team we could have made all this time. But it was these that I found in the little hidden compartment underneath that particularly interested me. Such fragile little letters. I noticed you only re-read the last one. I guess that one particularly hurt to write, did it?"

"Monster."

"Oh no, no see you're taking all of this the way most would… see you're still not what I need. But, you will be. I'll make you. Fix all those little hero tendencies you have… and you'll be beautiful. And you'll have that big O you wanted back then… promise. Until then, we'll just have to keep playing cat and mouse." He turned to the three free men in the back of the van, and motioned for them to attack her.

"Catch you later, promise," he cackled.


	6. Chapter 6 & 7

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own either of the franchises. Thanks for reading! Chapter 6 gets a bit, well a lot, risqué. Hope everyone enjoys!**

**_This is two chapters in one page. For some reason, it won't let me add any more documents, probably a temporary site error, but I've waited much to long to post this next chapter.  
_**

**_Sorry chapter 7 is so short. I've been meaning to work on Chapter Eight, and haven't had a lot of time. I'm in A&P classes, and they are taking up so much of my time it's ridiculous! However, Chapter Eight is halfway through, so I thought it was time to post this short prelude._**

**_The word is still out on what will happen to Buffy. Chapter is building on the madness that the Joker can induce, so easily on others, that obviously Buffy being close to him, it will cause her even more harm. She is seeing the Joker as just one more friend she somehow let get hurt._**

**_Thanks for everyone's continued responses!_**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

The three men swarmed her fast, but she finished ripping off her dress enough to get some room. She was reminded of all the times she had to do that in her life, and let out the rage on the first man's face. She heard cars racing in on them. As she turned, she realized it was just one vehicle, a tank. She knew it was Batman. She couldn't let him get to Jack now. She had to be the one take him down. The three were back at her now, and quickly, she hit the first man again. He fell to his knees, while the second and third tried to hit her. She felt the rush as the tank slammed to a halt behind her. She grabbed the second man and flipped him on his back, and as she did she heard his spine snap. She'd gone too far, he probably would never walk again. The third rounded on her, raising a foot to kick her, she slammed her palm into his nose, busting it and knocking him to the ground. Batman rushed towards her, but paused on a dime. He looked at her, and backed away.

"What, what is it?"

"You're face…," he spoke. She wiped her mouth, and realized that the remnants of what was left on Joker's face when he kissed her were now smeared on her face too. She spit at the ground and rubbed at her face.

"Animal," she let out, almost crying, and then she looked back up at Batman curiously.

"You're safe. That's all that matters," he said before turning to get back into his tank.

Bruce shifted in the seat, staring once more at Buffy/Marissa before speeding backwards and taking off. The Joker had kissed her, and the fury inside him grew. He'd watched her fight, she was excellent. He realized she was holding back, even then, as he saw her recoil from the man's permanent injury. He'd have to get back to being Bruce Wayne for her as soon as possible. The temptation to tell her was mounting, but he had to be certain. He hated the truth that she might keep her word and not see him any further, and all he'd be left with was Batman.

Buffy walked the city for at least an hour before heading towards Bruce's penthouse. She didn't want to go back to the apartment, and she didn't really want to go there either. She wanted to uphold her promise, but she couldn't. After the Joker, she had only thought of being held by Bruce. She headed inside the building, and buzzed to be let up. Alfred informed her that Bruce wasn't there. She checked her watch haphazardly, and realized it was very late. She felt uneasy, maybe even a little hurt.

"You're the one who told him you wouldn't see him again," she mumbled to herself.

"What was that miss," Alfred asked.

"Oh, Oh, nothing. I'll wait, if that's alright," she said.

"I'm sure it will be, give me a moment, and I will let you up," he replied, seemingly happy that she had decided to come over. Buffy sat staring out the window for a while before she heard Alfred's hesitant yelling.

"Master Wayne, Master Wayne," he called hurriedly.

"Not now Alfred, I just need to," he cut off as he opened the door to his large living area to see Buffy's back to him. He was shirtless, covered in bruises, and felt his voice crack as she turned to face him.

"Master Wayne, I was trying to …tell you," he stated before leaving them alone. Buffy stared at his wounds in concern.

"Bruce?"

"Marissa, I'm alright, just got jumped by some guys," he let out. Buffy shifted at him speaking her alias.

"Guys? You mean gang, look at you! You have to have a first aid kit around here somewhere, let me," she said walking towards him.

"No, it's alright. I'll be fine," he recoiled, taking a few steps back from her. After he'd sped off from her with the Joker he'd found himself in the midst of another break in of the Joker's men. He'd managed to take them out, but not with the sacrifice of a good beating.

"I'm sorry, I know I said I wouldn't see you again, but I needed to. I don't know why, but Bruce, I've had a rough night, and the first thing I wanted to do was run to you. Please, just hold me," she told him almost whispering. He knew he was a mess, but he walked over to her and grabbed her close. She leaned into him, trying not to touch his bruises as they both collapsed on the couch. She cuddled up close to him, and he began to pull his fingers through her hair. She let tears fall, and before she could even stop herself, she mumbled, "I'm lying to you." Bruce thought he heard it, but he wasn't going to reply until she made certain.

"Bruce, I'm lying to you," she repeated, sitting up. He stared at her, looking her over. He wanted to kiss her, more than ever. He leaned in, and pulled her into it. She let go, and started kissing him with all the passion she could muster. He didn't want her to continue, and he didn't want her to go away.

"Tell me," he finally replied.

"I, my name, it, I'm not Marissa Lancaster," she forced out. He stopped stroking her hair. "My name is Buffy Summers. My reasons for being here, I, I… couldn't explain without showing you, and showing you will just put you in danger. And I can't. But Bruce, I care about you, and believe me when I say everything else I've told you has been the truth."

He let his eyes fall downwards. He could feel her wanting him, but pushing him away. He realized he'd have to do it for her, was she telling him this to make him mad? He frowned. She was showing trust in him, and he'd been hiding from her as well. It was torture. He leaned over at her again, and kissed her on the cheek.

"It's alright. I told you I'd been buying from them for years. They'd never once mentioned any family. I'd already suspected," he whispered to her admitting his own deceit in his own way.

"You've suspected me this whole time," she asked in awe.

"Yes," he answered, pulling her head to his chest.

"And you still," she broke off.

"Yes. I still," he replied squeezing her slightly.

"I don't understand, I wouldn't be able to care for someone I didn't really know," she said not realizing what she'd said. He shifted under her, and went to walk away.

"Just because I don't know all your names, doesn't mean I can't see that you're a good person," he firmly stated heading over to a cabinet pulling out the medical kit she'd requested earlier. She let herself grin at him before going over to help him. She started rubbing him down with alcohol, placing tiny bandages all over his scrapes. He tenderly touched her arm, and she stopped nursing him to peer down at him.

"Yes?"

"I, it's nothing," he paused. The tension in him mounted to the breaking point. He got up and took the band-aids out of her hand. He looked at her, full of passion and respect. She'd seen that look in men before. He wanted her. She went to take the band-aids from him, and he kissed her hard.

"Bruce, I , this," she muttered as he turned his attention to her neck, sucking just gently enough to make her want to scream. She dropped the band-aids and began gently rubbing her hands through his hair. She couldn't hold back from him now. He pulled at her pants, unbuttoning them and tossing them away as Buffy did the same. He cupped her breast through her shirt and squeezed gently. She almost purred. She felt him lay her on his bed, his manhood hard against her thigh as he did. He let out a sigh as she worked it underneath him, before he pushed her gently away, and kissed her once more on the mouth. She nodded at him in assurance before he entered her. She gasped out in pleasure. He lowered himself closer to her, rocking her gently with his thrusts. Buffy rose against him, sighing in thrill as he climaxed. He released himself on her belly, before falling on top of her and kissing her gently from the side. She wiped away his cum with his boxers, and then pulled him back centered on top of her. Her slayer libido was kicking in, and she could feel the need to have him again. Bruce's eyes blinked at her as she grinned coyly from beneath him. She lunged at him, kissing him hard once more, and taking control.

They made love again and again practically the rest of the night before Buffy finally tired and Bruce found himself bushed. The next morning Alfred arrived with breakfast, and the two were sleeping huddled up next to each other under the covers. He smiled at Mr. Wayne before taking his exit.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Buffy woke with a start, realizing they'd slept into the afternoon. She nudged Bruce gently to wake up.

"So much for my early morning meeting," he joked.

"Mmmhmm."

"You going to be here when I get back from the office?"

"I suppose. I mean, if you want me to be," she answered batting her eyelashes at him playfully.

"Yea, I kind of do," he answered grinning.

"Well, hurry back."

"Promise you'll stay here, it isn't safe on the streets right now. Not if he has his mind set on you," Bruce said shifting moods.

"I will be fine. Besides, I plan on taking a much needed no Joker run-in break today."

"You going to tell the police about last night?"

"What's the point Bruce, they won't be able to catch him any quicker," she retorted not wanting to visit the police station.

"However, kidnapping is another good charge to put on him."

"How's bank robbing and murder stack against that?"

"Fairly well, anyway… Buffy."

"It is Buffy. Buffy Anne Summers. I promise, this time it's the real one," she replied touching his chest gently, "And honestly Bruce, I can take of myself."

"So I've seen," he muttered under his breath before heading out.

After Bruce left, Buffy found herself feeling lost again. Bruce had managed to keep away the thoughts of the Joker, but in his absence, and in their lack of love making, he'd already made his way back. She stared at the walls, out at the view. This city was layered in the strangest way, she thought to herself. She knew she needed to call back to Giles and the gang, and she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She felt she'd made everyone she'd ever met crazy, or have horrible lives. Poor Xander, and Willow, and everyone from the past. Her mother hadn't been allowed to have a normal life. The guilt was mounting. She'd put all this anger and sadness past her, why was it creeping back again? The joker's influence was infamous. She sat and cried.

She had ran to Bruce, thrown him in the middle of her sorted life, when she'd promised she wouldn't. He just accepted my lies, she thought. She closed her eyes tightly and begged to wake up and the world be different. The haggard feeling in her stomach wouldn't subside, so she got up and got ready to leave. She stared at herself in the mirror, reaching out and touching her own reflection. She didn't feel like herself anymore. She stuck her tongue out and pulled her cheeks apart.

"Yep, still in there Buff. Time to get out there. Gah, chill out…"

Gotham awaited. She realized she'd lied to Bruce again, about not wanting to have a Joker encounter. She very much did. She wanted to beat him. She wanted to see Jack again, the real Jack. She knew she couldn't have both. She had no intention of going to the cops. Jack, the Joker, was hers to deal with now and forever.

Meanwhile, Bruce found his thoughts trailing to Buffy. He still hadn't opened up to her. The guilt was killing him. He had Alfred drudging through the police files inspector Gordon had given Batman in relation to any of the criminals spotted with the Joker.

"If we could just…get the jump on the bastard," Bruce told himself. He wouldn't lose Buffy like Rachel. Lucius was doing what he could, but the three of them were as exhausted as the entire police force. The Joker was always one step ahead.

**Later**

Bruce made his way back to the penthouse, hurriedly, wanting to hold Buffy again. He felt the empty air as soon as he entered. Alfred was shortly behind him. He flipped on the lights for the both of them. His bed was neatly made, a small piece of paper laying gently on the pillow.

_Bruce, _

_ You still don't understand everything. And unfortunately, everyone I involve in my life either dies, or goes crazy. As much as being with you makes everything wrong in my life fade away, I know how dangerous that feeling is. I know the consequences of a life with a lover as your escape. You lose track of the missions you have in life. You make bad decisions. You falter. The world can literally crumble around you. You have a beautiful life here in Gotham. A free life. That's precious, and I can't allow myself to take it from you. I'm sorry I wasn't strong before. I needed you. I still need you, actually, and that's what makes this even harder. Maybe I always will…, this perfect feeling in the back of my head. We'll always have these memories of each other, but I can't keep delving in selfishness. I'm unsafe. What I'm about to do is dangerous, more dangerous than you can imagine. But I'll survive. If I'm with you, you won't. And I might not, either. _

_ Please understand, even if you can't. You'll know my secrets soon enough. All of them. Just watch the news._

_ Love, truly…_

_ Buffy_

Bruce folded up the letter and tucked it into his suit pocket. He looked at Alfred and frowned before heading over to the secret entrance into his "batcave". Alfred went to follow him, but Bruce held up his hand to pause him and continued to walk. He wanted to be alone, on the streets, pummeling things. If he could just force the words "I'm Batman" out of his mouth again, trust her with everything, perhaps they could be together. He knew she was right, love makes a hero falter. He shook her from his mind as his batmobile rounded another street corner.


	7. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything!

This chapter is a prelude to the next "portion" of the story. Hope you guys enjoy. More angst to follow! =P Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate them, and it lets me know you guys like the story. Will Buffy descend into madness? Or will Batman save her?

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Buffy had visited the apartment where she'd been staying. It had been trashed.

"Guess Gile's friends will NEVER let us use their homes again…," she let out a laugh.

She couldn't tell precisely, but it looked as if the apartment had been broken into several times.

"Stalker," she muttered. She walked over to her weapons chest, which was surprisingly intact despite the secret department having been defiled with all her undies. The scythe. There it was in all its beautiful glory. She grabbed it, before searching through her things for something a little bit, alluring. She'd toned down her "I'm a slayer I'm going to sex you" outfits for Bruce, leaving them back at the apartment. However, she was in a city where the man hero of the bunch dressed in garb that put her to shame. She donned a pair of leather pants, a rather tight black halter, spun her hair up, and turned once more to her things.

"When in Rome," she muttered as she found a rather obscure item she'd purchased; a black half-mask. She sled it on her face, and then took off out the door, scythe in hand.

It wasn't too long before she found action. There was a fire erupting from a two story department story, and that was definitely the Joker's calling card. Behind the blaze, she could see the Bat's tank parked. She rolled her eyes, and then ran towards the back of the building. Police horns sounded in the distance as she smashed in the back door. There was commotion from the first floor, and as she peered over the railings, she saw Batman in the midst of a brawl with four of the Joker's men. However, no Joker. She jumped over the railing, and landed on one of the guys before he could punch at Batman again. He stared at her for only moments, and then was interrupted by several more men who appeared from outside.

"Does he literally have an army stockpiled somewhere, or are these guys just really stupid?"

"Both," Batman replied, for once sounding okay to her presence. They fought together, until all the men were either down for the count or had hurried off. Buffy looked around cautiously.

"This is not right. He's never NOT here. At least, somewhere. I didn't see him anywhere on the way in. I'm thinking large explosion might have just been diversionary tactics this time, _and_ woah did I just sound like Xander…"

"Xander?"

"Nevermind. Were they taking anything that you could tell?"

"Actually," Batman answered holding up a bag full of diamonds, "they were after this. Doesn't make a lot of sense though. Not exactly high quality."

"Mmm. Look. I am pretty sure you're not particularly fond of my interruptions, so let's work together on this," Buffy gave in. Bruce shifted his glance. She wanted to work with Batman, but had left him only hours earlier. The irony and guilt overwhelmed him. But she was in front of him, and safe. He nodded. He led her to his tank, and they sped off just as the cops swarmed the place. He focused on where he was driving, more attentively than normal. He refused to peer over at her, next to him.

"Gordon gave me a hint about a possible hangout. A tip in the wind, but worth a chance. The Joker's up to something. All these petty crimes…"

"Un-befitting," Buffy whispered.

"Yes. Exactly," he replied, coldly and sternly in his Batman voice. He could feel her words rising in him. _I know the consequences of a life with a lover as your escape. _He could feel his mind wavering, bouncing between thoughts of her, and thoughts of their mission. She was right, he told himself.

"How far away," she asked.

The tank slammed to a halt.

"We're here. Second to top floor."

"Stairs?"

"I don't usually use stairs," he said pulling out his grappling hook, and shooting it to the room's ledge. He grabbed hold of Buffy, and they both shot up to it.

"I never liked walking anyways," Buffy joked. The Bat glanced at her with what she thought could have been a glimmer of a smile.

"Improvement. You are human," she said, laughing at herself almost.

They searched around, and both stopped in their tracks upon entering the apartment's bedroom. There was a male body, dead and painted up like the Joker. Upon his chest was a tapped note.

_Roses Are Red,_

_ Violets are Blue,_

_ If you don't come to me,_

_ More of these will be for you._

_ -J_

Buffy shifted her stance. She stepped back, her face feeling hot with embarrassment and resentment. Batman noticed this, and oddly enough, took her hand.

"You okay?"

"I can't help but feel responsible," Buffy began, "again."

"He's a mad man. He kills people to make statements. It was only a few months ago, there were people dressed as me hanging upside down from rooftops. Don't let the guilt cloud what you are trying to do. He wants that."

"I hear what you're saying. But words, words… are really starting to not make sense anymore. And I've been _through A LOT_. L-O-T. I want to find him, now."

Bruce could feel the panic in her voice, hidden behind her strength. The Joker was getting to her, just as he'd gotten to him. The urge to hold her was breaking him. She walked over to the bedside table.

"This isn't good," she told Batman, holding up a wanted poster with her face on it. The caption read: **WaNted; One GiRl. ALive. RewArd : Lots of MOnEy! And iF You fail More wIll diE. **Buffy stared at the ground, the realization that all of Gotham's criminals would be gunning for her hadn't phased her. It was the vampires and demons she thought about. Gotham was practically vampire free. The crime syndicate, she'd come to see, kept them at bay. But with her face plastered everywhere, would they come? It'd be a game. A reward for doing what they all wanted to do anyways, and knowing that others were chasing her would only make it seem all the easier. How many would recognize her? Batman took the paper and looked it over. He knew how the city could react to such things. Buffy stared at the floor for a moment, before heading for the window. Batman went to stop her, but she paused him.

"I have to go."

"You can be safe with me," he said, sounding too much like Bruce he thought.

"That can't be, because you won't be safe with me."

"No one can get into where I hide. You'll be safe."

"I'm not the type to hide," Buffy replied wanting to argue, not counting running from Glory as hiding.

"Then you'll have to fight them off, and show that you can't be beaten."

"I can do that. I can do that, very well. I need to make a phone call. And then, we go to see your Gordon fellow."

"Ready for the cops?"

"Have to be."

Buffy found a phone in the apartment and called Giles. Xander picked up.

"Buffy, we hadn't heard from you. Everyone's been worried."

"I know, things have gotten, well… bad. I'm working with Batman now," she replied to him. She took note that Batman was standing by, probably listening to her.

"Buff, I think you should come back. The girls, Faith's a great trainer, but they need you. And Dawn, well, I think she's in over worry mode and has been stir crazy."

"I can't Xander. Things have really taken a very strange turn, and I can't come back. Not until this is done."

"You were only suppose to be gone a very short time. Something is really off isn't it?"

"Yes," she replied, going over and shutting the door on Batman.

"Do we need to come? Is it demons?"

"Not yet," Buffy answered, "I know him."

"Know who?"

"The Joker," she whispered as low as she could.

"How?"

"L.A. Do you remember that red and green photo book that was always underneath my slayer diary?"

"I think, you showed us pictures out of it one time. Not that I was snooping through your drawers…."

"Serious face."

"Okay, okay, continue."

"Do you remember my boyfriend in that album?"

"I try to forget all your boyfriends. Angel who?"

"Xander…"

"Vaguely."

"Jack. He's the Joker."

"Buffy, come back now," Xander's voice changed.

"I can't. I'm the only one close enough to get inside his head."

"Did _he_ tell you that?"

"Not in so many words," she replied.

"Buffy, I know how you are when it comes to convincing ex-friends who can't be convinced to be good again. And usually what happens?"

"They kill someone. Or try to kill me, either way."

"Exactly."

"I have to do this. I owe it to him."

"Why?"

"Look at you and Willow. How screwed up I've made your lives! The Joker probably would have never been if not for his involvement with me and the stuff in LA. I can't overlook my responsibility in this."

"Buffy, if it hadn't been for you, Willow and I would more than likely be dead right now. And further more, undead. I know you've blamed yourself for everything, my eye, Anya's death, hell, even Tara. You've wore the guilt of the world on your shoulders, and you have to stop. The Joker is not your responsibility because he may know the truth about the world. You're too close to this now."

"Xander, I'm not leaving. I'm sorry. I love you, and I love the others. But I'm not leaving until this is done."

He didn't reply for several minutes, but Buffy could hear breathing.

"Fine. Please, be safe. I'll let the others know you're alright. But, I'm not telling them about Jack. Not yet."

"Thank you. Bye Xander."

She hung up the phone and entered the room with Batman. He was still looking about for clues.

"Time to go," she stated firmly.

"Might be something we could use."

"Doubtful. He wants me. Period. Lucky me."

"Alright, let's go."

As they drove through the city, the streets were littered with the "Wanted Posters" with Buffy's face on them. She felt uneasy in the Bat tank. They entered the police station together, and the whole force turned to stare at them. She saw a few of the officers mouth "that's her". It was clear that there were more flyers than what they'd come across. As if the officer next to her had read her mind, he pointed towards the T.V.

"He sent this tape in to us, it's got 10 o'clock written on it. We're expecting it's going to be on the news."

Buffy watched as he painted up the man, and made threats to Gotham if she wasn't handed over, and offering a reward for her to be alive when she was delivered. She shuddered. The police force went quiet as the man died.

"He do this often?"

"Too often. Threat tactics work," Batman replied leading her up to Gordon's office.

"This your girl," Gordon asked Batman as they entered. Bruce felt the embarrassment showing through his suit.


	8. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Thanks to all my readers! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter Nine**

"This is, an ally. She's trying to stop the Joker. She's pretty strong, and capable. And that's got the Joker very interested."

"Thus the threats. Seems like she's the new you," Gordon replied extending his hand to Buffy.

"Nice to meet you," Buffy replied.

"You too, miss…"

"Has he used my name on any of the flyers? Anything?" Gordon hesitated at her pause.

"Um, no. Oddly."

"Name is Marissa," she answered, shaking his hand. She saw Batman look away from them. He kept acting so strange, it was almost annoying her. She wondered why the Joker had left her name out. Perhaps he knew the consequences of putting her infamous name out there. He did, after all, seem bent on her arriving alive. For that, she'd have to thank him sometime.

"We'll have to make a public statement. And it's going to be dangerous. It would make more of a point if you were present, Marissa, but it's far too dangerous to ask without your permission."

"Unfortunately, that's probably given him what he wants," Batman interjected.

"The people need to see that this is a living person. A call to sympathy. A pledge from the police force to protect the citizens."

"A pledge from me," Buffy said out loud. Gordon looked at her cautiously.

"I'm already on the chopping block. I've been in the paper, masked woman stops robbery. I'll take off my mask and promise to protect the people. Batman can never do that, and so, I will. Give them a face. If I just go out there and say 'oh please don't turn me over to the Joker, I'm just a poor defenseless girl' that's not really benefiting the people. If I go out there and promise to bring him down, to protect them, it might just keep some people on my side. But it means I'll have to work the streets constantly. One more person dies, _under my watch_, the city will turn on me. We'll be back to the beginning. But, I don't want anyone to know my name. No one."

"What should we call you," Gordon asked, realizing this woman must be skilled.

"The people will think of something."

"If you do this, you'll never be able to have a normal life again," Batman said from across the room, not really looking at either of them.

"I already can't," she replied sadly.

Gordon set the public press conference for the next day at noon. Buffy felt her nerves reaching their limits. The news broadcast had went off just as they'd suspected, and Buffy sat just inside the police station waiting for it to be her time to step out. There was a sudden flurry of commotion all around her.

"They got him, they got him," rang from all around her. Clapping and cheering roared throughout the halls. One of the officers, named Davis, ran to Buffy and hugged her.

"They caught him, about an hour ago. Taking him to Arkham now!"

Buffy's face twisted in disbelief. And there he was, Bruce, standing in the doorway to the police station. She looked up at him, and then down at the floor. He walked over to her, and lifted her chin gently.

"I had to come," he said honestly.

"I wish you hadn't," Buffy replied, only half-lying.

"They caught him. Looks like you're the one that made him sloppy," he continued. Buffy frowned at him. She took his hand into hers.

"Bruce, go… please."

"One more date. Just tonight. To celebrate." Buffy found him hard to say no to. She nodded hesitantly, and then he left her alone. Bruce hoped that now that the Joker was behind bars, she would give them another chance. He'd made plans to tell her the truth at his penthouse later that evening. He felt saddened that perhaps if he'd just admitted to her his secret that night they were together, she'd never wrote him that letter. He couldn't stand to just have her leave now that their work was finished. He felt like a desperate teenager, chasing the girl.

Buffy made her way to Gordon's office through all the commotion. He greeted her darkly. She tilted her head at him.

"He's requesting to talk to you."

Buffy stood silent for a few minutes, Gordon staring on. Everything in her said no, except for a very small nudge that he was behind bars and she wanted a chance to try to convince him to stop. She took a chance on the nudge.

"Fine."

"You ready for this?"

"Yea," she replied, not really sure. Gordon went to the door and motioned for her to follow.

"I'll put the light up for Batman."

"Don't bother. This really isn't about him right now. Let's just go and get this over with."

"As you wish."

She was lead down a long corridor in Arkham, an interrogation room. The Joker sat behind a glass wall with holes in it, and Buffy sat on the other side of it. The Joker smiled beamingly at her.

"You guys mind, uh, going away," he asked. Buffy got uneasy. Gordon looked at her for their answer. She nodded.

"I'll be alright. Just stand outside the door, though," Buffy added whispering. Seconds later they were alone.

"I guess I should be giving the cops the reward now," he announced. He stood and walked over to the glass. Buffy had hoped he'd just sit, foolish of her she mused.

"For?"

"Delivering you to me, alive," he laughed.

"So this was all a set up?"

"Mm, yea. I mean, your little plan to stand up and protect Gotham, bravo. Who would sell out their hero, whose OBVIOUSLY getting to their major nuisance… mmm? No one, right. You really nailed me on that one, with your virtues and what not. Hadn't been able to show you what those are worth yet," he continued.

"Quite a bit, since they have you locked up."

"Silly Buffy. I can't be locked up. There aren't cells strong enough to hold my madness. You know what you have to do to get rid of me, for good. But you _won't_ **do** _that_ will you…"

"If you force me too. It wouldn't be hard for me."

"Ah yes, not physically, right? But emotionally, I'm thinking; you might have some scars as big as mine," he recanted lifting up his cheeks giving her a big smile.

"You haven't known me in a very long time, _Jack_," she replied placing a hand on her hip, "I'm already fairly scarred. So, sorry, no room for anymore. Guess I'll just have to be guilt-free about killing you?"

"Ah, big words for such a little girl. I missed you," he whispered.

"You're not the person I use to know, and I didn't you."

"Oh but you did. You re-read that letter, over and over. I was before your own madness. I was a symbol!"

"WAS, emphasize it."

"What am I now?"

"Nothing. A criminal. A monster."

"Right on all accounts but one."

"You're not a criminal?"

"Touché. Buffy I've dreamt of you every night since our last kiss," he yelled grinning.

"That's super nice."

"And you haven't, dreamt of me?"

"Not in the way you'd like I'm sure."

"Oh? Maybe I just want you thinking of me. All the time. And you have been, haven't you. Joker, Joker, Jack, Jack, Joker, Jack…"

He pressed himself against the glass, eyeball even with one of the holes. He stood up straight and stuck his finger through the hole. He then cocked his head sideways at Buffy.

"Come here," he demanded.

"Ha, absolutely not."

"Just touch me," he ordered again. Buffy shook her head and sat back down. The Joker let out a laugh.

"You're impossible. But, I will find a way Miss Summers. And you will touch me. Like you** use** to. _Do you remember_? The fun we used to have. Your pretty lips around my member, my hands between your thighs. My mouth on your tits." He licked the glass, his eyes closed. He then took a few steps back to admire his work. Buffy was rigid in the chair. She felt as if she'd been violated.

"I need to be going," she said, her voice cracking.

"Why's that? You remember wanting me? Wanting to fuck me? Me to be your first? Who was your first? Hmm? Who finally stole your mind away from me? Did he turn out to be some asshole, too?"

"Shut up. You have no right," she let out, rushing towards the glass. He was back at it immediately.

"He did, didn't he? Broke your heart. Like me? But I didn't mean to. I still want it," he replied, physically only inches away from her.

"You have to stop this. You can do the right thing, and stay here."

"Oh, here it is; the hero speech. I was wondering when you were going to stop playing and be serious."

"You're smart enough to do real good in this world."

"None of that matters. All the good you've done over the years by now, and look at you. Still alone, still unsatisfied with life, still wanting something, something, something, and just not knowing what. A life of rules, Buffy, that life is not for me. I prefer, uh, something a little better."

"Killing people?"

"You can't tell me you don't enjoy the thrill," he retorted. She felt the hot flush rising up her neck. "But no, it's not particularly that. It's living freely. Living without rules."

"I tried that, people died, pretty much quit. I've seen people live that lifestyle, they all die."

"I can't die. I have a legacy, my name will go on forever. Did you know I have fans?"

"Twisted people, confused people."

"Are you those two?"

"No?"

"But you **do** enjoy my company _so_. My finger has been wrapped around your pinky for a few minutes now and you hadn't moved it."

Buffy jerked her hand away from the glass. She looked shocked at herself.

"Why move it now? You _know_… Your scent is agonizing. _Really_. All those flyers, all that hype… was just for this. If you'd known, would you have just come to see me? Stopped all this fighting? Death? But, I had to make you feel… _safe_. Secure. You're afraid of what you might do if we're alone, _aren't_ you?"

"You mean beat you to a pulp until you're of no harm to anyone?"

"There you go again, defending yourself with sarcasm. Do you always do that?"

"It's not really defense as much as boredom. If you're not going to listen to me, I should just go," Buffy said turning the tables on him.

"I'll listen. As long as you're moaning my name," he replied, blinking at her innocently.

Buffy got up and went to the door.

"There you go again! Always just walking away from me…" He sounded as if he was about to actually cry. Buffy turned to him, to find him smiling back at her. "I will have you. We're so alike, it's scary."

"I've had someone force themselves on me. You won't like the outcome. Promise," she recanted before exiting.


	9. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!**

**Author's Note: Thanks for everyone's kind reviews. This chapter is what we've been building towards! The question is, how can the Joker be stopped? And more so, has he already planned his escape? Stayed tuned for the next chapter, where we will meet another familiar face yet to be introduced. =) And, to address the question of did Gordon overhear the little chat between the Joker and Buffy, well, we'll just have to wait and see.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Gordon gave Buffy a weary look before asking "How'd it go?"

"Horrible. Much to be expected. Look, Gordon, someone under your team is working for him. Or leaking information. He knew specifically what I was going to say in that conference. He meant to get locked up. Which means, he probably means to get back out too."

"Can't trust anyone, anymore. From now on, we'll meet on the roof. Just in case my office is unsafe. You alright?"  
"I'm fine. A little shaken, but not stirred. I guess the best thing we can do is increase security, and try to figure out what to do next. It's obvious he's infiltrated many different systems in Gotham."

"I'll interview everyone who had been debriefed. See if that gets us anywhere. Oh, and I meant to ask did Bruce Wayne find you?"

"Earlier, yes."

"He was looking for you, rather excitedly. Not meaning to intrude but, are you two a couple?"

"No, we've been on a few dates."

"No offense, but you don't really seem his type. Besides the fact you're the most sought after woman in Gotham," Gordon chuckled.

"Well, I think that Playboy Bruce has been seeking something much more than models for awhile, and perhaps that was enough to entice him to get to know someone qualified to do more than, well, walk." Gordon smiled largely.

"I ask more so because dating Bruce gets you in the press. And since the Joker is obviously attached to you, he'll be needing to watch his back as well."

"I broke it off with him for that reason. Money can't buy life once you're dead," she replied frowning.

"Anyways, we'll strategize later. Meet at three tomorrow?"

"Sounds good."

Buffy headed off to Bruce's penthouse. She was unsure if she was dreading it, or looking forward to it. She'd said her goodbyes to him.

"I'm getting weak. The Joker's getting to me, Bruce is getting to me. The past is getting to me. I need to call Gile's and put in for my slayer vacation week," she muttered to herself as she buzzed in. Alfred greeted her and led her up to Bruce's flat. He was dressed in a very nice long sleeve button up shirt and dress pants. Buffy felt underdressed. She was still in her completely "not sexy" comfy pants and tank top, accented with her jean jacket. She'd really tried to look unflattering for her encounter with the Joker. He extended his hand towards her and pulled her into a hug. She let her guards down and hugged him deeply back.

"I'm glad you came. I was half expecting you to not show."

"I considered it," she admitted with a slight smile.

"How does it feel?"

"Hm?"

"To be free of him?"

"The Joker? Oh, well… I'm not, actually." Bruce gave a concerned expression. He hadn't checked back in with Gordon as Batman since the capture. Buffy noted his concern and continued.

"He meant to be caught. He knew about the press conference I was planning for today, which would have tipped the scales to where no one would have assisted in capturing me. So, he got himself locked up in a way to seem like he was generally caught by a police raid, in order to make me feel comfortable in going to talk to him while incarcerated. Quite the damn genius."

Bruce made a fist. He'd been so lost in Buffy, he'd overlooked how maddening the Joker can be. He gave her a long gaze, rethinking exposing his secret.

"So we're just waiting for him to get out again…"

"Pretty much. Which means, being with me is still just as unsafe as before. Bruce, I'm never going to be safe. Like Gordon told me earlier, I'm the Joker's new Batman. His new target. Anyone around me is at risk for his antics. You told me about Rachel and Harvey Dent. Do you think I want to see that happen to you?"

"Buffy, I can protect myself," Bruce let out, convincing himself this was the time.

"Bruce…please."

"The Joker is a maniac. He's always been a maniac, but you can't stop living because of him."

"I'm never going to be able to have a relationship that can last. I came to that conclusion a long time ago. I keep kidding myself to that fact. And you're not making this easy," she cried.

"I'm not going to let you give up on us. You're the first person in my life that truly seems perfect for me. I can't just let you walk away because you're afraid of me getting hurt, when I don't care anymore as long as you're with me," he replied holding her.

"You have no idea what you're saying."

"Yes I do." _God damn it say it Bruce._ He felt the heat in his throat.

"The Joker wasn't always a maniac," she announced, changing the subject.

"What?"

"He was a normal person. A handsome, normal person," she answered, starting to shake. "And then I came around. Everyone I meet ends up hurt or crazy. Bruce _please_. Just let me go," she almost whispered, pulling away from him.

"You knew him?" _What else is she hiding?_ Buffy nodded.

"Very well... I didn't know it until I came to Gotham. Silly ambitions. I always end up in the worse messes. Somehow, I always claw my way out… make it right. But I'm really running out of ideas. I've kept all my friends out of the loop, I've gotten mixed up in you, and I feel like I'm flaking out. Bruce, he's getting to me," she admitted. He stroked her hair. He pulled away from her, and took her hand again.

"I want you to follow me. You may not accept what you're about to be shown, but know that I love you or I wouldn't be doing this," he told her sternly. Buffy wiped her face off, and followed behind him. He walked over to the wall, and touched it. A door popped out. Buffy gave Bruce a look of confusion.

He led her down the stairs and before her sat the Bat tank parked, along with loads of weapons; and the Batsuit in all its glory. Buffy pulled her hand away and covered her gasp. She looked at Bruce, not sure how to react. He undressed before her, and put on the suit. He reached out to her, and she reached out to touch his chest armor.

"I'm batman," Bruce whispered.

"You're batman…"

"Yes."

She turned from him.

"I'm telling you because I can't hide it from you any longer. I love you. Desperately. You're strong enough to fight off those who will come for you because of me, and I'm strong enough to fight off those who will come for me."

"You have been keeping this from me… Even after I told you I wasn't who you thought I was… You accepted it so easily… Because you were lying too?"

"It was easy because I care for you."

"You started talking to me because of our first meeting?"

"Yes. And it developed into this," he said, taking off the mask.

"I thought you were just a normal person… I…god, this doesn't change anything," she stated, "It might make things worse. I'm definitely a distraction here. And you still don't know everything about me. And unfortunately, now I can't tell you. It will cloud your judgment even further. You can never leave Gotham, and I'll have to…"

"Buffy, don't give me excuses. I can take whatever you throw at me. You know that now. I'm the vigilante. I go where I'm needed… Gotham is my home…yes. But," Bruce hesitated. She was home now too. Buffy felt him fighting for words. She thought of what the others would say. She found herself imagining Andrew having a nerdgasm. Buffy laughed out loud.

"Oh?"

"Nothing, just thinking of my friends. What they'll say. Bruce… I'm overwhelmed. A bit mad at myself for not knowing. For being caught off guard."

"Your friends? You'd tell them?"

"I don't keep many secrets from them, Bruce. They've earned the right to know what I know. And I've been less than fair to them since I've been here. See, I have people around me who help me. And they've been hurt for it… time and time again." Bruce stood uncomfortable. She trusted them more than him, he understood.

"You'll have to meet them, as Bruce first. Then, I'll tell them. This is a part of being with me. There's a whole other world out there Bruce, and it will change your life forever. If you really want to be with me, if you want to try to make this work, then I have to show it to you. And trust; it is far scarier than anything you've seen. If you're willing to trust them, people you've never met, with all of you just as you would me, then… I'm willing."

Bruce's mind raced with questions, thoughts of a shaky set of scales. He turned to Buffy, whose eyes were full of honesty and lust for him. He could not deny her request. Her world would be his.

"I want you," he answered, "All of you."

She walked to him, touching his face gently before kissing him deeply. She pulled back from him, and gazed into his eyes deeply.

"I have to show you something, you may have already noticed. Most people overlook it," she whispered to him, pushing back her hair from around her neck. "You see this? This scar here. These two puncture wounds? What would you say caused such a scar?" Bruce made a face of confusion, and a slight smile came across his lips curiously.

"I, I have no idea," he stuttered.

"It's really funny that you wouldn't. You fly about in a bat suit at all hours of the night, you're the dark knight. You've been called so many names that people would associate with them. And yet, you've probably met them and never knew it," Buffy continued. Bruce continued to listen bewildered. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out her cross necklace that Angel had given her. Despite the sentiment that it reminded her of, she always kept it with her when she was scared.

"They fear this, I need you to come to the conclusion Bruce. They hunger us. You, me, all the innocent people all over the world. And I, little Buffy Summers, was chosen to fight them." He still did not reply. "They want blood. They want destruction, and they are very, very real."

"You mean, come on Buffy, vampires? You fight vampires?"

"I'm as strong, and as quick. I'm built for it, and my life… it's meant to be _very_ short. I've outlived every slayer before me. That's what people like me are called. Slayers. My expiration date is long past due. _Long past_. I've died, a lot. And chances are, if you're with me long enough, you'll see me die. Even if it's not permanent. This is the life you choose if you choose to walk with me."

He could sense Buffy's seriousness. She wasn't lying, and she wasn't holding back. Her carefree sarcasm was gone from her. She wanted him to see all the risks involved. He felt his love for her grow, she cared enough to not sugarcoat any of this. How could he, Batman, not known about these creatures?

"What else is there," Bruce asked, like a student.

"Demons. Gods, things that make other bad demons hide under their beds. The ultimate evils. Hell, and heaven. Powers beyond even my reckoning. Powers it took me seven years to come to understand. I tipped the scales of good and evil, and there are wars building everywhere. That is my world, and that is where I will go back to after the Joker is no longer a threat. I came here just to get him locked up for good. To help. But now I see that isn't going to be good enough. I need to call my friends, find some other course of action. Because as of now, death… is all that will stop him."

"I need some time. To absorb all of this," Bruce stated as gently as possible.

"I wanted to hear you say that. Enter this with a level head," she replied, kissing his forehead gently, "I wasn't given that choice. It's the best gift I have left for you."

"In the meantime," Bruce said lovingly, "I still need you." She felt his desire. She gave in to him, letting his lips crash upon hers, his suit hard against her body. She returned his force, dragging her hands through his hair roughly. He took off the suit as she walked over to the tank. He pulled off her top and leaned her against the vehicle. Grabbing at her breasts while tanking off her pants, Buffy moaned at Bruce's advances. He was hard against her, and she could feel the want building inside her. She grabbed his back strongly, pulling him into her. She was controlling him, and the feeling overwhelmed Bruce. "Buffy," he let out, gasping.

"Now," she replied, urging.

He entered her, full on, and she squealed in passionate force.

"Oh, oh Bruce…don't stop," she begged. He obliged her until she erupted in orgasm around him, and only then did he himself allow his orgasm to escape. He pulled out and it shoot out over her thigh and onto his tank. He grinned as he collapsed on top of her and the vehicle.

"Will be washing the old girl myself this time," he whispered.

"I hope for your sake, you meant your tank."


	10. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, of course. No profit, zip, nadda.**

This chapter is short. My break from classes ends tomorrow, which means my next update will probably be over the weekend (or middle of next week). I wanted to give my readers a bit of a teaser until then. Thanks everyone for your continued support, and as always your reviews are appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_Back at Arkham_

"I'd like to speak to her again," the Joker told the woman standing before him. In many ways, she looked like Buffy. Blonde, skinny, and rather short. She turned to him.

"I'm sorry. I just don't see that happening again," she began, "The cops say she doesn't want to talk to you anymore. Guess you'll just have to be happy talking to me. Like before you got out last time. Now where did we leave off, you were talking about your childhood?"

"Oh, Harleen. How you flatter me! You missed _ME_ my little doll, didn't you?"

"That's a bit of an overstatement. I find you an interesting case, nothing more," she replied forcefully, her hand beginning to shake.

"You know, I fancy you. Your mind, it is so much like putty. Full of all this unimportant knowledge of _how_ people are _supposed_ to work-uh. I've already gotten in there and started muddling things up, **haven't** I?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about," she answered him, taking a step away from him.

"The cops haven't told you **anything** about her, have they? You assumed she wouldn't want to come back… that maybe I say the things I say to you to her, and a normal person would want to stay away. But not you, my Harley doc. Not _you_. You come back for more _every day_. Are you, jealous? Annoyed about all the things I _want _to do to her, and _not_ to you? " The woman threw down her pen and it bounced across the floor.

"I am not jealous of _that_ whore!" The Joker was overcome with victorious laughter. Harleen Quinzel scooped up her pen and looked into the eyes of the Joker.

"I think we're done for the day," she regained composure. Her outburst had embarrassed her. Why the hell was she jealous over that woman? She was reminded of the talk she had with the Chief of Staff before the Joker escaped the last time he was a resident there. She had begun to feel overwhelmed by their sessions, and with their "break" from each other, she'd thought she had regained her professionalism. She realized then, she hadn't.


	11. Chapter 12

**I own nothing! Sorry for the wait on this chapter. School is killing me. Haha. Thanks for everyone's continued support and reviews! Hope you enjoy!!!**

Chapter 12

Bruce spent the next few days away from Buffy. His thoughts were hard to keep under control. He consulted with Lucius Fox about what Buffy had told him about the world. Lucius said he had heard rumors of strange creatures the government would never make public, but not in much detail. He soon found himself surrounded by old books and web pages, trying to make some sense of it all. Buffy had taken a flight back to London after talking with Gordon a bit about strategies, set on figuring out a way to help the Joker without having to kill him to make him stop. It was strange that despite his murderous exploits, she couldn't find it in herself to truly find it okay to kill him.

"Buffy, this man was involved with you. Do you think it is still okay for you to try and stop him? He is, after all, just a man spiraling towards his own destruction."

"Giles, he's a genius. And that makes him even more dangerous. He just does not care what happens to anyone, himself including. And he is not a demon. Just human. I have to try and find a way to stop him before I just give up and say okay let's kill him," she answered mockingly. Giles frowned at her sarcasm.

"Do you know what triggered this change in him," Giles asked seriously. Buffy bit her bottom lip and turned from him.

"I don't really know for sure. He was there the night of the fire, the vampires running around everywhere. And then, after I was expelled and mom thought it'd be jim-dandy to move to Sunnydale, his mother barred us from communication with one another. I didn't know that until very recently. They all thought I was a delinquent. I get from him, that's the point he turned on humanity," she began to choke on the words. "Everything's a mess Giles." He put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her over onto his.

"It always is, but we find a way. If we can erase his memory beyond your entrance in his life, he would be a different person then, correct?"

Buffy pulled away from him, slightly pained by the words. She thought for a few seconds, before nodding slowly.

"Willow…," She said following his train of thought, "she could give him a new life. She could bring Jack back…"

Giles touched her cheek.

"Not Jack. Just someone new."

"Get her to it. I'll head back out to Gotham tomorrow. He's incarcerated right now. Away from everyone. Now would be the best time. Just, tell her to make it a believable lie. Something, almost dignified. Something…," she trailed off.

"Befitting of an old friend?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"You know this will erase only his memory. He would almost most certainly have to stay in prison the rest of his days."

"At least he wouldn't be of harm to anyone or himself. We'll just have to tell the staff it's a new treatment. I doubt anyone will want to go running in and tell him he's the Joker and should be off killing people." Giles smiled, and they all assisted Willow in her potion making. When she was done, there was a purple and green swirled mixture in a syringe. As Willow continued to chant, the mixture mixed together into a brown liquid, and she gave the signal it was ready.

"Inject him with this. The process should take about an hour to complete. He'll be asleep during this time. When he wakes up, he won't know who he is. The memories will slowly build themselves up, like waking up from amnesia. Over the next several days he'll adopt a new persona. As long as no one avidly tries to force him to remember the past, this will work. Buffy, I'm sorry it's not more permanent, but it's really one of the highest level memory erasers I have come across. Without of course, consulting the Powers, but I doubt they'll get involved."

"Yea, I know," she replied taking the syringe, "Thank you for this. It's really, really appreciated."

Buffy arrived back in Gotham early in the morning two days later. She went straight to Bruce, who despite reservations agreed to inform Gordon that the Joker was to be left in isolation undisturbed for a week, no psychiatrists and no police officers. She then had them arrange for her to visit him before the lockdown, in which no one was to interrupt them, and to have the visitation held in his cell and not the meeting facility room. Gordon had grave disputes with the later part, but agreed after much convincing. The staff was informed that the Joker would be receiving new experimental treatment and may exhibit signs that he was losing his mind (more so than average), but would remain much calmer and easier to handle. With Gordon overseeing the whole operation, no one protested and were actually pleased that they would not have to drug him every day.

She arrived very early the following Monday at Arkham, alone. Bruce felt very nervous about this idea, but Buffy had insisted she wanted to do this by herself. She was ashamed to admit that she was embarrassed by what the Joker might say to her, and how Bruce under his Batman costume might react. The attendant led her to his cell, opened it for her, and closed it behind her very quickly. She was stuck inside the cell, behind a cold wall of steel with a shut peep hole with a madman. What a stroke of luck, she thought rolling her eyes. He had been asleep, but rolled over as the door slammed back shut. His eyes widened at the sight of her inside his cell, and he merely continued to rest on the cot. He took his hand and stroked the pillow seductively.

"Plenty of room here," he whispered, "though I wasn't expecting it to be you joining me on this cot anytime soon."

"Someone else in mind?"

"Jealous-uh?"

"Hmph. This isn't a social visit. I'm here on business."

"You're always so straight forward. I like that," he answered sitting up; and that's when she did something he didn't expect. She sat down next to him. She felt him shift, she'd actually made _him_ nervous. He quickly made up for it by licking his lips softly, and reaching his hand up the back of her shirt. She went to pull away, but he wrapped his other arm around her and held her close.

"Ah, no _no_ no. You're in **my** personal…_space_," he said leaning in at her.

"Jack stop, please," she said almost blushing. He pulled her on top of him, fixing her legs to straddle either side of his lap. She could feel him hard against her.

"Fuck me right here, Buffy,_ do_ it. You **know** you _want_ to. I want you just as much as I _ever_ have. Please, just** let** me _own_ you," he continued, his hand loosening around her and finding her thigh. Heat rose on the back of her neck. It was now or never. She leaned in on his ear, cupping her mouth around it gently.

"I'll always love you…I'm sorry, Jack," she whispered as she dug the syringe into his arm deeply, kissing his cheeks as he passed out onto the cot.


	12. Author's End Note

Thanks for everyone's continued support of this story. My classes have seriously limited my personal time (nursing school allows you zero… lol) I am planning on ending this story here, and creating a Part II over my summer session break. The story took on a life of its own, and I feel that this is an appropriate place to stop this particular part of our story before I continue on. How will the Joker be after his injection? Will he be brought back to madness? Was it successful? All questions to be answered.

I am also planning on creating another crossover fiction for Buffy to participate in outside of the Batverse. My stories are intended to stay as true to the characters involved as possible, and most of all entertain! I hope you guys have enjoyed this part, and will look forward to the next part in my two-part saga. Thanks again to everyone's reviews!


End file.
